clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Shoone
Moved older entries to Archive = March = Variables + AnonAMouse Woot, we got variables... I'm back working on CDG again... - 20:07, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :Excellent! 21:03, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for cluttering your talk page, but I've just updated the CIL template to use variables to make it more efficient, }} and }} are working well, as is Template:TFT Card and yes I checked it, it will happily accept our new signatures too. As for the CDG tool, I have almost worked out the scaling issues and the way to add and position the x2 x3 quantities, with a drop shadow none the less... This x x and x x look like they will do the job. - 14:44, March 8, 2013 (UTC) : It sounds like everything is going according to your master plan. - 17:29, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :: What master plan??? 23:33, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Almost got it working properly... Scaling is fixed. (See: Here) Quantity overlay is getting closer to completion (See: Here) And they even allow for overlapping listings (CDGplus2, CDGplus3 - WiP) My current To-do list: #Finish the overlap/overlay option for CDGplus3 - Done: 18:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) #Finish the quantity displays for both #Add the ability to hide the rightmost unused columns (Mostly CDGplus2) #Make the templates live #Demo CDGplus2 on Cycle Decks #Play CotD... 22:42, March 10, 2013 (UTC) : Make sure that you give #6 priority. Wouldn't want you to miss out on gameplay for the benefit of the wiki-mmunity. Way to go on all this, it is going to be awesome. - 03:06, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Marked off one of the completed tasks, now for a quick question... To hide the extra columns, which of these would be better (or a combination): #R1_C4 = No Blank #R1_C4 = NoBlank #R1_C4 = Hidden #C4 = Hidden #Hide C4=Yes #Hide C4=1 Or some other variation? 18:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) : I prefer C4 = Hidden or Hide C4=Yes. I leave the decision to you. - 19:15, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Noted. It's now using the No Blank option to hide the dummy card, agree with you on how to hide the column though. Current status: Testing 2 and Testing 4 They currently have no scaling code attached but I have the quantity positioning for the default sizes... Going up to x99999, we shouldn't need quantity numbers that high, but it doesn't hurt to be prepared in advance. Kind of explains why I was asking you about task 3, rather than task 2 doesn't it... :D 15:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Testing 4 is looking pretty snazzy. It pays to be prepared. - 15:48, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Indeed, I'm just fighting with the scaling code at the moment, hiding the columns is a cake walk by comparison. 11:58, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Untitled section with poor spelling Transcluded to User talk:Kyborek to retain conversation flow. : }|Kyborek Reply 1| Hello, i am basing Dr. Jeckyl and Mr. Hyde on data mining. Also i have sent you message through your blog. If you want to talk about it, i am residing in this wiki's chat as often as possible. I am the KYBORG (talk) 10:40, March 13, 2013 (UTC) }} 15:06, March 13, 2013 (UTC) : My response is on your talk page. - 15:28, March 13, 2013 (UTC) : Problem solved thanks to , see Possible Future Cards AnonAMouse + Kyborek = Abbreviations Collaboration I mostly worked on the disambiguations (Including making the template message readable.), Kyborek did a very good job on the redirects. So hopefully everyone can now search for items by their Clash Abbreviation. 18:37, March 16, 2013 (UTC) : Excellent; thank you both! - 18:58, March 16, 2013 (UTC) New Images + AnonAMouse Have added new animated images to: *Call of the Underworld Craft Set *Vanessa Celwer Bloodwyn Craft Set *Beastman's Eyeball Let me know what you think and if you like them, I can add the rest. (Including Mini Gif's for future use... Especially as Gif's don't animate when scaled!) 14:59, March 14, 2013 (UTC) : I like it, though we should probably keep the original image (from the Craft tab in game) to help with understanding. - 15:11, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Now take a look at their (linked) pages, you'll see I'd already left the little craft layout boxes thumbnail an image down from these ones, not that I'd linked the images for any reason... :D Oh and I kept the animations slow to help avoid any flashing image issues. 17:59, March 14, 2013 (UTC) : Heh, I'd hate for us to have to add a "may cause seizures" warning to our wiki... - 12:47, March 15, 2013 (UTC) It is nice, especially for the 'same shape' items like Eyeballs (for those it's perfect), but I can't help wondering, wouldn't something like this be better for the 'different shape' items like Bloodwyn set or Underworld set? Vanessa Celwer Bloodwyn Sword.png Vanessa Celwer Bloodwyn Journal.png Vanessa Celwer Bloodwyn Doublet.png Vanessa Celwer Bloodwyn Portrait.png Vanessa Celwer Bloodwyn Ring.png Vanessa Celwer Bloodwyn Dagger.png Just an idea :) -- Vampir0us (talk) 09:32, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Potentially Vampir0us, oh and I took the liberty to restore the proper .png images in place of your cut down ones from the .gif. I'll probably upgrade them all to this 'Slideshow' version and upload all the craft .png's I have. Although I'll reuse the .gif filenames for smaller versions for use in certain tables where the slideshows won't fit. This IMO this sounds a fair compromise. Although thinking about it the slideshow images really need a background, rather than that awkward blue to light grey tint... So I may have to make and upload slideshow specific versions for dido and cotu, then potentially the same for the others... I'll wait and see what Shoone thinks before making any more changes to this tho. 22:08, March 15, 2013 (UTC) : It all looks spiffy. Please continue your excellent work. - 22:58, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Ok, I'll switch to slideshow format, well except for miniature .gif's for table useage. - 07:31, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Updated these 3 from .gif's to: Hope this looks ok... - 08:23, March 16, 2013 (UTC) : Looks fine to me. - 15:00, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Batch 1 complete, See the "Map Zone & Common Craft Drop" column on the Bosses page for the core crafts per zone, they have all been slideshow-ified. Batch 2 will be the Boss Craft Drops, Batch 3 the start of the Brawl related ones. Hope the wiki'ing is worth it, plus we get the individual .png's for specific use, like the Flames and Bats per boss imagery, whilst still having their primary page with the slideshow. 22:47, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- I've done all the Bosses zone and boss crafts and will move onto Brawls next, Btw, If you were wondering about the mini .gif's take a look at Zones 1 through 3 here. 17:28, March 17, 2013 (UTC) : Looks very nifty. I'm sure our users will enjoy it. - 19:23, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Bosses and Brawls mini .gif's + AnonAMouse Check out Bosses in my Sandbox, is it an improvement and still easy to use? If so I'll continue working on it, and bring it to the masses. :D Just to note, the CDG tool is pending my getting my head around the scaling code for the number positions. 21:04, March 18, 2013 (UTC) : I like it. The graphics will help make it easier to figure out where to find various things (especially the Call of the Underworld Craft Set). I initially worried that it might be graphically too much for people on slower connections, but then I figured that there aren't too many people on dialup playing Clash. I say go with it. - 22:06, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::With the text links as well it should even work with gfx off! Just trying to get the important parts visually available, the fact they link to their pages and pull the card images dynamically. (Well, except for Niknak's Victory Dance and Dagunar's Tide that I made mini cycling .gif's for.) 23:00, March 18, 2013 (UTC) : I noticed the cycling gif on Dagunar's Tide. That is a nice bonus. - 23:02, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Going Live... NOW!!! 23:37, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Works even better on it's own page :D 23:56, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Waiting for the you got any new ideas question... How about The Quest and Brawl Bosses listing their E Req. Check their pages for what this looks like. Oh and I got the new brawl image up asap. 17:39, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :Wow! When did you add that? I like the energy display on Bosses and Brawls. I noticed that the new clan brawl image got updated super fast. Way to go! Getting the cards in for the new brawl took me awhile... Craft, Crafted Card, Dropped Card, 2 undocumented cards, and a power flux page (thanks for fixing that last one and for having done it on Dagunar's Tide, which I copied from). All in all, a busy Tuesday, though when the next batch of Preview 2 (or should we be on Preview 3) comes out, that will probably be a bit busier... - 18:46, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Card Numbers Maybe, but am beginning to think that the brawl bosses individual pages may need replacing with an easier template since people are messing up spacing and colors etc. Also that the card numbers may change, since of the cards have clashing numbers and they may get renumbered according to their set, so #0 blank, First Clash #1 thru, Second Clash #1 thru..., Third Clash #1 thru..., Among the Dead #1 thru..., Infernal #1 thru... rather than the continuous count we have now. If it happens a minor tweak to the cards themselves will be needed, just a rename... I have spoken to a about it and have made a request for advance warning of this change so that we can tweak the wiki files in advance of a swap over ingame, most wiki'ers would see the pages as normal using the moved file redirects until the card pages get their numbers changed over, the card template looks like it would support both systems, but I thought you'd like the potential heads up. As for the E info glad you like that, I was going to make it dynamic but the source pages are a mess, the lich e isn't even on it's page it's on it's non descript node info page... As for the image as soon as I saw the patch notes and name I was sourcing the image .png for it, downloading from the source and re-upping it on the wiki. Just a matter of seconds behind you adding the pages. I upped hydra #15 image too, oh and if you missed it the Chaluan Hydras brawl has ALL the Hydra cards cycling as it's mini .gif Other than that even the Severed Plant Tentacle cyclic crafting .gif is up there too. Once I relax a little I'll go back to the CDG's scaling code... Really ought to get that finished. 23:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) : They have previously just performed hotfixes to update the clashing numbers in the past, but I think a renumbering would be potentially more useful. Though I wonder if there are still some unanswered Nexus clues that were relying on the card numbers. I always found the clashing ID numbers odd. If it was my database I would have slapped a unique constraint on that field. I wonder if there used to be, back in days of yore (before they took the card number off of AI cards)... A head's up would be awesome as there will definitely be a lot of work to do on the wiki side... Card List pages (like Infernal), every single individual card page for cards that came after First Clash, renaming each image... yeah that is definitely going to take some time. Getting a decent template for the Brawl Bosses would be killer, but the only time I think about it is when I have to create a new page and afterward I quickly forget. : I like the cycling cards. I did not realize you had added a cycling image for all the Hydra drops. That brawl is something else... I got my lowest hydra (#2) before I completed the coin. Since then, the lowest has been hydra (#3). Craziness I say! - 23:38, March 20, 2013 (UTC) or Brawl Boss template won't be a problem, just say we need it and I'll to-do list it. As for renaming cards you do it in set batches and ask some of the other wiki editors to chip in if possible. Did you mouseover the bolded info in the above message btw. 00:33, March 21, 2013 (UTC)